


'Tis the Season

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff and Humor, Gen, MEFFictober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober prompt: Pumpkin spice vs. apple spice vs. peppermint. Shepard tries to get Liara to experiment with some seasonal flavors, with unintended consequences.





	'Tis the Season

“Hey, Liara. Coffee?”

Liara sniffed the air, nose wrinkling, and eyed the cup in Shepard’s hand suspiciously. “Goddess, Shepard, what have you brought me this time?”

"Ah-ah-ah, you know better," Shepard said, grinning as she handed it to her. "Taste it first."

"After the last two you had me try, I think I have a right to be cautious."

Shepard pouted playfully. "Aw, come on. Pumpkin spice coffee is a staple this time of year. It can't have been that bad."

"It really was. And the apple spice was worse."

"Well, give this one a try. It's different, I promise." Shepard gestured to the cup. "Go ahead."

Keeping her gaze locked on Shepard's, Liara took another sniff. It was indeed different, rich and dark and sweet, but with a note of something that made her eyes water. She sipped at it cautiously.

This one, she had to admit, was delicious. It tasted like dark chocolate, and despite its near-scalding temperature, left a cool feeling in her mouth. “Okay, this is very good. So tell me: what is it?”

Shepard’s smile was bright enough to light up the whole room. “Peppermint mocha. It’s more of a winter thing than a fall thing, but whatever. I’m glad you like it.” Her smile faltered. “Are you okay?”

The sudden change in subject took Liara by surprise. “I’m fine,” she said. “Why?”

“Your eyes are getting puffy.”

Now that Shepard mentioned it, Liara was starting to feel strange. Her face grew hot and itchy, the room started to spin, and her mouth went very dry. All of a sudden, the smell of the peppermint coffee made her cough and gag.

“Shit!” Shepard took the cup from Liara’s hand before she could drop it. “Let’s go see Dr. Chakwas. You are  _ not  _ fine.”

* * *

“You had a severe allergic reaction. It’s a good thing you came to see me right away, or it might have become anaphylaxis.” Dr. Chakwas kept an eye on her omni-tool’s readouts as she spoke. “Did you have anything new to eat or drink recently?”

Liara nodded. “Shepard made me a coffee drink she called…” She struggled to remember the alien words, and looked to Shepard for help.

“Peppermint mocha,” Shepard supplied.

Chakwas nodded. “Ah. That would do it. If I recall correctly, I believe something like one in three asari have an allergy to menthol.” She smiled gently. “It’s quite common, but easily dealt with. No more peppermint for you, my dear.”

Liara sighed and turned a wry smile toward Shepard. “Plain coffee it is, then.”


End file.
